


Catching Up

by IStorySometimes



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Catching Up, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, couple of bros in here, touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IStorySometimes/pseuds/IStorySometimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys comes to visit Vaughn at Helios. He sees more than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly dialogue. This is my second work on here. Hope you enjoy.

“Hey, Vaughn! Guess who is back from their trip, with gifts! Your gooood friend……oh my god!” 

  
Vaughn and August are in bed making out. They stop.

 

“Hey Rhys! Wasn’t expecting you to be here! In my bedroom! Can you give us a few minutes? Okay thanks!”

  
Rhys goes in the common area of the base(?) He sits down waiting on his friend to finish up.

  
"Vaughn and August? When did this happen? How long have I been gone?"

  
~Meanwhile~  
Vaughn gets off the bed. August sits up.

  
“It was bound to happen anyway.”

  
“I know! Not like this! He just got back!”

  
August scoffs.

  
“He could have knocked. I mean who just barges in someone’s bedroom like that?”

  
Vaughn puts on a shirt and some shorts.

  
“I guess I should go talk to him. So much has happened since he restarted Atlas.”

  
August puts on some clothes too.

  
“Need me to be there?”

  
“Nah. We’ll be fine.”

  
They walk out of the room. Vaughn goes to where Rhys is. August puts his hand on Vaughn’s shoulder momentarily before walking off.

  
“Knock next time, Rhys.”

  
“Will do!”

  
Vaughn clears his throat.

 

“So, how was your trip?”

  
“It was good. I brought some stuff back, if you are interested.”

  
“I’ll check it out later. About earlier…”

  
Rhys puts a hand over his face.

  
“I’m so sorry about that, V. I thought you were alone. I didn’t mean to interrupt your thing with...”

  
Vaughn raises an eyebrow.

  
“August?”

  
“Yeah, him! I didn’t know you were…seeing someone.”

  
Vaughn shrugs.

  
“It just kind of happened.”

  
“Why didn’t you tell me? I thought I was your bro, Vaughn.”

  
“You are Rhys.”

  
Rhys crosses his arms.

  
“Am I? Why didn’t I know about this? Just tell me Vaughn.”

  
Vaughn sighs.

  
“I didn’t know how you would react! I barely see you as it is! I didn’t want anything else coming between us!”

  
Rhys stares at Vaughn in shock.

  
“What are you talking about? Is there a problem between us?”

  
“Not really! I mean…..Yeah kind of.”

  
“What is it?”

  
Vaughn takes a deep breath.

  
“Well ever since the thing with Gortys and the vault monster, things have been different. Not bad different…just different. Remember when we used to go on our lunch breaks and talk about everything from bad coworkers to bad movies?”

  
Rhys smiles a little.

  
“Yeah. It was my favorite part of the workday.”

  
“It was mine too. Now we are on Pandora doing big things. You over at Atlas CEOing it up over there, while I’m over here founding it up over here. We’ve both been busy.”

  
Rhys stands up.

  
“We just need to make more time for each other. I can definitely come over more. I’m the boss! If I want to see my best bro Vaughn, I will!”

  
Vaughn stands up too.

  
“Yeah you can! And I can go to Atlas to see My Bro Rhys! Bring it in, BRO!”

  
They hug. They hear a snort. It was August.

  
“That didn’t take long.”

  
Rhys and Vaughn break apart. Vaughn shrugs.

  
“I know right? It’s like were friends or something.”

  
August smirks.

  
“Cute, V. Real cute.”

  
Vaughn chuckles.

  
“Oh Auggie, I try to be.”

  
Rhys smirks.

  
“Auggie?”

  
August glares at Rhys.

  
“First and last time saying that, Rays.”

  
“It’s….”

  
August leaves before Rhys gets to correct him.

  
“Yeah, he doesn’t like that nickname.”

  
“I’ve noticed. Speaking of Auggie -sorry could not help myself- how did you two get together?”

  
Vaughn smiles.

  
“Really? You want to know how we started?”

  
Rhys nods.

  
“Yeah, why not? He is your boyfriend, right?”

  
Vaughn shrugs.

  
“I guess so. We haven’t really talked about it.”

  
“So how long?”

  
“Um, about 7 months.”

  
“Go on.”

  
“Well after we saved Gortys, I didn’t see him until a month later. I was doing a job near the Purple Skag, and when I was done, went in to get a drink. I got stopped by the bouncer-a really big guy- who’s name I can’t recall right now.”

  
“You are probably talking about Tector. Fi told me about him when she first met him. Sasha had to get her in the Skag.”

  
Vaughn grins.

  
“It’s Fi now?”

  
Rhys face reddens.

  
“Oh shut up. Continue.”

  
“Anyway, August showed up to the door and waved me in. I sat at the bar, while he was bartending. After the crowd died down, we kinda talked. Nothing too heavy, just why I was in town and what not. Then he wanted me to try his new drink, called K.Y.O.Y.A.”

  
Rhys raises an eyebrow.

  
“The what now? Is that a code or something?”

  
“Something like that. It means knock you on your ass. It did. Oh boy it did. It only took one and I was trashed.”

  
“Well you were a bit of a lightweight back in the day.”

  
“Says the man who gets drunk off one wine cooler.”

  
Rhys scoffs.

  
“It was not a wine cooler. It was hard lemonade! It was really strong!”

  
“Uh huh. Anyway, I passed out. All I remember is having a crick in my neck from sleeping at the bar. When I woke up I checked to see if I had my stuff and left.”

  
“That’s it?”

  
“Of course not! Whenever I was in town, I would stop by. I came by so much, the bouncer- I mean Tector- would just let me through. I would steer clear of the Kyoya’s and August would open up to me more.”

  
“Wow. He opened up to you? I didn’t think he was that type of guy.”

  
“We were kind of familiar with each other by then so it wasn’t too weird. One late night, the topic of his mom came up and things became different.”

  
“Damn. She was….something else. I can’t believe she is gone.”

  
“Yeah. He told me things about her that I could never imagine. How she taught him how to shoot a gun at 7 years old, to how to drive at 12. When he was telling me this, I noticed him trying to hold it together and I just hugged him. He put his head on my shoulder for a minute. Then he kissed me.”

  
“And what did you do?”

  
“I kind of got into the kiss, and then I realized he was grieving. I stopped it. It did not feel right at that time. I reassured him that I was not rejecting him but comforting him in another way. He understood and we stayed close.”

  
“I’m glad he didn’t push you away. You are really good with comforting people, Vaughn.”

  
“You think so? Thanks, man.”

  
“No problem. So uh how do I put this….when did you guys get serious?”

  
“When I got hurt. I was doing a job and things went bad like getting shot in shoulder bad.”

  
Rhys’ eyes widen.

  
“I know this a delayed reaction but….holy shit!”

  
“I know right? I still kind of aches though. I was near Purple Skag, so I stumbled in. Wait no actually, Tector helped me in. August took me to his place upstairs. He fixed me up. He asked me if I wanted to keep the bullet. I said no. He hugged me tight. He told me to never scare him like that again. I told him I would try not to then I kissed him. One thing led to another and we ended up in his bed. The rest is history.”

  
Rhys shakes his head.

  
“Man, that was quite the ‘how we met’ story. One day I will have one.”

  
“Uh huh. So nothing is going on with you and Fiona?”

  
Rhys stares at Vaughn.

  
“What does that supposed to mean? Did she say something about me? Don’t leave me hanging, Bro!”

  
Vaughn laughs.

  
“It was a joke, Rhys!”

  
Rhys laughs sarcastically.

  
“Very funny Vaughn! On that note, I shall leave you. See ya later.”

  
“Are you really leaving? Based on what I said?”

  
“ Not really. I do need to go though. It was really great seeing you, Vaughn.”

  
“You too, Rhys.”

  
They hug.

  
“Just tell her how you feel. I’m pretty sure it is mutual.”

  
“How sure- I mean what are you talking about? I like her as a friend laaalalala”

  
Rhys leaves with his fingers in his ears.

  
Vaughn smirks.

  
“Ladies and gents the president of Atlas.”

  
Vaughn goes into his bedroom. August is lounging on the bed.

  
“So how much did you hear?”

  
August shrugs.

  
“The bullet part. You know I kept it, right?”

  
Vaughn sits on the bed.

  
“What? Why?”

  
“It reminds me of the day that I could have lost you. I don’t know I would do if that happened. I fucking love you V.”

  
“I fucking love you too, Auggie.”

  
They kiss hard. Few moments later, they break apart.

  
“So what now?”

  
“Want to finish what we started before Rhys came in?”

  
August straddles Vaughn.

  
“What do you think.”

**Author's Note:**

> All this from a brief clap on the shoulder. It doesn't take much for me to ship it.


End file.
